Wait Till Lilac Comes
by GinnyPorter
Summary: Lily Evans and four other muggleborns are the only ones in the school, shunned by the others, Lily befriends a dangerous ghost. It wrecks havoc on her enemies, and nobody knows who it is until James Potter uncovers the deadly secret.


**"Mudblood! Mudblood! Go back to where you came from!" chanted several Slytherin boys by the lake, watching her walk by. The yelling followed her until she made it back inside Hogwarts. Wiping tears from her brilliant green eyes, seventeen year old Lily Evans headed back to her dormitory, where she would pull the curtains around her bed and remain there for the rest of the night like she had done since she had started at this new school.**

**She was one of only five muggle borns to be admitted to an all-pureblood wizarding school. For the past six years she had gone to Sacred Heart Wizarding Academy for muggleborns. It had only been a five minute walk from her home, so coming to Hogwarts, a boarding school, was a huge difference. In order to make pureblood/muggleborn alliances, all the muggleborns had been placed into seperate dormitories and classes, even if they had been sorted into the same house. So far, not a single one had made any friends, since no one was willing to talk to them, and they hadn't yet talked to each other either.**

**Lily was the only one from Sacred Heart, she had shoulder length dark red hair, and almond shaped brilliant green eyes, she was 5'6" and weighed around 115lbs. She was a straight A student at Sacred Heart, and she supposed it was the same here, though with different grade levels. She was usually bright and sunny, though ever since she came to Hogwarts, she had barely smiled at all. The only person who would smile at her was Professor Dumbledore. She had been sorted into Gryffindor at the beginning of the year, and she shared a dormitory with four other girls. Madison Zeweic, Elizabeth Taylor, Alyssa Webster, and Victoria Austin, none of which would speak to her.**

**The other muggleborn Gryffindor was Favian Valora, he stood at about 6'2" and was very handsome. He was the silent type, or that could have just been because there was nobody to talk to. There were two Ravenclaws as well Yi Min Hewitt, a Chinese girl with long black hair that curled slightly, and electric blue eyes, she stood at about 5'2" and could not have weighed more than 110, and Euclid Veta, who looked the part of the bookworm with neatly combed brown hair, and thick square glasses covering dark brown eyes, who was only 5'5" tall. The last muggleborn was a Hufflepuff by the name of Jaunie Saskia, a very pretty girl with long, straight dark blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes who stood at 5'4".**

**She said the password to the Fat Lady, who was one of the few portraits kind to her, and entered Gryffindor Common Room. It was nearly empty, since classes had finished and it was suppertime, Lily's best time to come back, but unfortunately there were four boys who hadn't gone down yet. Lily took a deep breath, praying silently that they wouldn't notice her walk by and up the dormitory stairs. She began creeping silently, restricting her breathing, and clutching her books tightly to her chest, she was almost past-**

**"Hey-you!" Damn. She spun around to find nobody there, the boys had disappeared! But where had they gone? They couldn't have moved that fast out the Portrait. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and spun around frantically, hearing muffled giggles as she did so. "So you're one of the muggleborns, eh?" A different voice taunted. Lily's eyes welled up with tears, "Just leave me alone!" she cried to nobody. "Sorry-I'm afraid we can't do that." Yet another voice said.**

**"We saw you in Potions today-grinning that way when Peter's cauldron blew up like that! We know it was you who made that happen! You're the only one who hasn't even tried to talk to anybody! The others aren't alone if you haven't noticed! You're the only one!" Another voice taunted. Tears exploded from Lily's eyes, and she flung herself up the dormitory stairs, first her mother's death, and then she had to come to this school! Nobody would talk to any of the muggleborns except to annoy them! What was their problem?**


End file.
